


Hulk Like Tin Man

by featheredschist



Series: Vital Communication [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Friendship, General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After battle, the Hulk and Iron Man have a brief discussion while waiting for the rest of the team. Hints at deeper relationship. A/U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulk Like Tin Man

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I make no claims to any characters but OCs; and no claims whatever to Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers universe in any format. I just want to play in the sandbox for a bit.

It was Iron Man's turn to babysit the Hulk after the battle. This was to ensure privacy for Banner's eventual return, as well as to protect the Hulk from anyone seeking to harm him.

This battle had dragged the team into a series of abandoned fields. Several had been forested, and had been logged, leaving stumps like pimples across the ground. Hulk was in one of these, wandering across it, looking for all the world like he was picking flowers. Save there were no flowers in bloom right then.

Tony had packed down the suit, much to the chagrin of his AI, who adamantly felt it was against Tony's better judgment to be without it. Tony felt that if the Hulk had wanted to hurt him, they'd have been fighting already. He watched the Hulk play across the field, and thought of a dozen different Hulk proof toys he wished he could create right then for the big, green behemoth.

The communicator in his ear crackled, "Stark, we're still 20 minutes out. How is the Hulk?" It sounded like Barton's voice.

"He'd be picking flowers were there any here, Hawkeye. Instead, he's just walking around," Tony replied. Hulk heard his voice and turned to look in his direction. Tony just smiled and waved, hoping to reassure him that all was well.

"Okay, well. We'll be there as soon as we can. Nat's pretty bad off, so we're trying to stabilize her before we move her," Barton's voice shook a bit. Tony wondered what had happened after the fight had moved past them. He'd get the lowdown during the debriefing.

Hulk started to move toward him after he signed off with Hawkeye. Once he was close by, Hulk dropped into a crouch in front of Tony, bringing his face into closer proximity.

"Tin Man?" Hulk rumbled.

"Yes Big Guy?", Tony asked him, squarely facing him, and smiling.

"We wait?"

"Yep," Tony popped the 'p' on the word, he hated waiting, but here they were. "Black Widow was hurt, and they have to help her before they come back to get us."

"Need Banner?" Hulk asked, his voice taking on a level of concern. 'That was new', Tony thought. 'I don't remember the others mentioning Hulk giving a damn about the rest of the team enough to give back Bruce before he was ready.'

"I will ask, Big Guy." And Tony radioed back to Barton. Barton checked with the others who informed him that they seemed to have it under control, but that when they arrived at Tony and Hulk's location, when Banner was ready, that was soon enough for them. Widow was apparently awake and aware of her surroundings, so that seemed to reassure everyone, especially Barton.

Hulk grunted with this news. He could hear the communicator in Tony's ear clearly, and didn't need to reply to any of it.

"Well, there's your answer. Are you enjoying yourself out here?" Tony thought to ask. As far as he knew, this was the longest post-battle run Hulk had had. He'd have to check with the others to be sure.

Hulk grunted again, "Nice. Peaceful." Tony laughed. He walked away from the Hulk and found a decent sized tree stump to use as a seat until the others got to them. Carefully, mindful of his own battered body, he sat down. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "It is peaceful out here, isn't it? Not like New York. Malibu is nice though," Tony was beginning to ramble, just to fill the silence.

"Tin Man?" Hulk had moved over to him, "Like Hulk?"

'Oh wow', Tony thought. 'Hell of a question'. "Yes I do. You're a lot of fun. And damned helpful in a fight," was the careful answer. Tony'd thought often about how he felt about this package of a person. Banner and Hulk were two interesting peas in a pod. Tony liked them both, and for completely different reasons. Banner's mind was incredible to him. Able to keep up with his own, they occasionally went days in the labs, working on dozens of projects and experiments at a time. Having him stay with Stark Industries had been the best decision he'd ever made. Hulk on the other hand, while an occasional ticking time bomb, was just as easy to be around. Give him something to do at his level, and he was happy. That PR stunt was effective, and Tony had suitably rewarded that particular team for the idea. It allowed Bruce to actually let the Hulk out 'to play' sometimes, without it being a life and death situation. It seemed like they had a better relationship. If a real-life "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" could have a decent relationship.

Tony often felt a little possessive of Bruce Banner. A couple of times, there had been attempts to kidnap the good doctor, and Tony, well, he'd been hell-bent for leather to bring him home. That confused him a little. Tony'd never really had anyone that he had cared enough about before. Sure there was Pepper and Rhodey, but somehow, they'd never been targets. Well, Rhodey, maybe; but he could take care of himself. Pepper was loosely guarded by Happy Hogan, Tony's primary chauffeur, so perhaps that too was a non-starter. But Banner? Something about him jacked up a level of protectiveness that Tony had only ever felt before with his own tech – the arc reactor, JARVIS, Dum-e, and the other robots in his lab. He felt an uncontrollable urge to destroy anything in his path whenever Banner was threatened. And didn't that just toss a monkey wrench into the whole situation? It confused the hell out of Tony for sure.

Hulk looked at him as he spoke, and nodded in agreement. "Tin Man like Banner?" Was the new question. Tony stared into space at this one, a bit shocked.

"It's complicated," he allowed, because it was.

"Fix," Hulk replied, with a deep, nearly threatening growl that made the short hairs on Tony's neck stand up.

"I'd like to try, Big Guy. I really would. Banner's got to meet me in the middle I think. At least be open to the idea of talking," Tony explained. He wasn't sure what he was saying would get through to Bruce, they'd only briefly talked about what he remembered when Hulk was in control.

"Banner talk. Hulk make him listen," and on that final note, Hulk gave up control, and the transformation reversed.


End file.
